User blog:Baluar/Chapter 11 to make up for the delay
The title pretty much says it all. And here's the schedule: 24(day)/12(month) OR 25/15: Chapter 12, and maybe 13? 29/12 OR 30/12: Finish the story. One blog, one/two chapter/s, one epilogue. 2/1/2015: Maybe the teaser? Or will it go in 30/12 as well? I'll see later on. Now, to what perhaps brought you here, the free soda... err, the story, I meant: Really, I can’t stand it. To bolster things up, we’ve got multiple reports of the “Walking Abominations”, as everyone calls them, and they seem to be overrunning all other Aragami. We have no time to lose, and we are forced to fight against our fallen “brethren”. Fortunately, if it is possible to call that “fortune”, they are not God Eaters, meaning they’re weapon-less. That makes them easier to fight, but still, psychologically they can easily crush us. Some of our God Eaters can’t leave their rooms: they were forced to kill people (if they Walking Abominations can be known as “people”) that were part of their family. One in particular didn’t go out of her room for an entire day. What makes things worse, we have no idea how did they came into existence. Director Sakaki has a theory that states they are the product of the unbound oracle cells we created with our Bias factor seem to be getting “united” to the bodies of our former people. Thing is, he can only prove it by capturing one of them. As always, guess who is sent there? Good ol’ me, obviously. I find one very easily (they’re all over the place), so I simply punch him in the head once, knocking him out. I then proceed to drag him (or it) back to the Den. Turns out Sakaki was correct with his theory, but obviously, that faces us with a problem: “darkness that devours all or people getting corrupted like zombies” (hell, that seems like a VERY bad terror movie’s title), seems like we’re forced to choose. And neither of them is acceptable, of course. But for once in a (long) while, my 99% unused intelligence comes out and I have an idea: using vaccines to keep people and animals from getting bounded to the oracle cells. That way, we could easily distribute them among the normal people. Using a very complex design, Sakaki and I can create it and it’s certainly going to work (injection of Bias that forbids oracle cells from “joining” to people. It’s expensive, but I can pay up for it. That million of Fenrir Credits is finally gonna be useful for something). But due to a single problem in the design, they have to remain resting for one hell of a long time (a week. In the current circumstances, it's a LOT). During it, as it is imaginable, all we do is to try to defeat the beasts. There only is one problem, which is quite evident: they seem to revive unless devoured, and, to make matters worse, for every God Eater dead, it’s another of the tough ones we are needed to face. The population is quickly decimated: it is likely that 10% or so of the population get dead or transformed to walking dead guy. It is really a nightmarish situation. Once, while facing the abominations, Nia gets a serious-looking wound while fighting against the monsters. While I know that she could easily shrug it off, for a couple of minutes I almost literally cease thinking and rush to destroy the beasts. One of them, for instance, the one who hurt Nia I think, got grabbed and... split in half. Other one simply got punched so hard in the stomach that my hand appeared through his back. The rest, well, it’s easy to tell what happened (no more details). Despite the show-off of way too exaggerated violence I made, it became clear quickly enough that it only strengthened the resolution of my allies (one of the New-Types we got not long ago, Lili (OUT OF STORY NOTE: She's the other char I put in the profile page. FINISH OF THE OUT OF STORY NOTE, in case you didn't realize it), cheered me up! Hell, I’m scared), and had no effect on my enemies’ behavior (well, it’s not easy to tell how your enemy reacts to something when their heads still follow in the same stupid neck-breaking position and their mouths do the same stupid babble), but still, it was kinda weird. Our predictions were correct in the end, the vaccine works perfectly. But we still have to deal with both the Walking guys and their psychological impact. The first, it’s not so bad; the second, well, let’s leave that be. ((So, the vaccine idea wasn't very inspired. OK, I know it, but I just couldn't come up with anything better. xD)) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic